The Ninja Training
by Project R
Summary: Kaji sent Misato a disk containing a strategy to defeat the Angel... was it really Kaji?
1. The Day Shinji will Receive New Training

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything pertained in this fic so why sue me?

.

.

.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Yow, well, this is my first attempt at crossover… reviews are welcome ^_^

.

.

.

Neon Genesis Evangelion/Naruto Crossover

.

.

.

1: The Day Shinji will Receive New Training…. duh

.

.

.

Gendo Ikari was watching the video footage of the Third Child and his son Shinji Ikari being mauled by the Second Child Asuka Sohryu Langley inside their apartment's bathroom, taken without prior acknowledgement from their guardian and the major of NERV Tactical Operations Division. The cause of "necessary punishment" as screamed by Asuka on the video footage was that she caught him jacking off in front of her, moaning her name that caused him to overdrive in his sexual madness.

Although the video surveillance showed earlier before the imminent bashing was that Shinji was basking in the comfort of the warm water in the bathtub, enjoying life's best and not doing any perverseness mentioned before Asuka intruded suddenly, only wearing a towel around her and was about to dive bomb in the tub without her aforementioned material when she saw Shinji staring agape at her, mentally kicking himself for not locking the damn door.

"I wonder… since when did you have concern for your son Ikari?" Kouzou Fuyutsuki asked. Since reading the report about Shinji's upcoming unusual defense training from the jounins of… what was that again? He then looked at the report and searched the contents and found the answer he wanted, the Hidden Leaf Village. Since then he hoped that the commander was finally showing his concern for his son, the estranged Third Child.

At least Kouzou hopes so. Gendo was known to be skillful in deception and lies. He also has the abilities of a true interrogation officer (and torture) and was very good at it.

Gendo grunted softly and chose not to answer his question and instead asked "Regarding the Third Child's new training… is it yet under duly process?"

Noting with wry amusement, Kouzou slapped the folders into the commander's desk "The approval report was just sent in… or rather, just appeared on my desk with a puff of smoke. Yes sir, it's been approved by the Hidden Leaf Village's Hokage. Three jounins, as said by these reports, will be coming here tomorrow morning secretly…"

Fuyutsuki then asked "Why keep this training secret? Was it such a big deal to SEELE or to the government faction that the Third Child will be trained by the jounins of… what was that again?" He reached for the report he just placed to commander's desk a moment ago and scrutinized the contents, and then finding the sentence he wanted "…ah… the Hidden Village of Leaf?"

"Yes. I have come to a conclusion that the Third Child needs formal training to protect himself. If necessary, he will initiate offensive to the nefarious forces that are coming to take over him"

Gendo sweatdrops when he saw the video footage of his son now being kicked into his unmentionable, his hoarse girly-like screams followed by the maniacal laughter of his redhead companion echoing in the dark expansive office room of the supreme NERV commander.

"Or rather… the nefarious forces already taking him over"

Kouzou could only nod in approval while watching the video, idly wondering why the Second Child's hidden affection for the Third Child was through the means of cuts and bruises "Agreeable… especially since you paid the Hidden Village of Leaf's chief a very huge sum of money enough to feed the whole nation"

"I want every possible aspect of training to be taught upon the inept Third Child, so NERV being drowned in debt is irrelevant to my scenario, Fuyutsuki"

Kouzou gulped audibly. No wonder those people at the finance department are having a hard time tracking down those "questionable" accounts.

Gendo picked the report Kouzou placed in his desk and scrutinized the contents "So… the *ahem* jounins who would be teaching him for the whole month will be  Uzumaki Naruto, followed by Haruno Sakura and lastly Uchiha Sasuke. Fuyutsuki, have you searched for their profile in the MAGI?" Gendo asked, wondering if the important people of Hidden Village have a profile or two. Something he can take advantage upon, he thought to himself.

"MAGI found them to be non-existent" Kouzou replied, which is true actually. He also tried to search the location of the Hidden Leaf Village, but not surprisingly MAGI came up blank.

Gendo nodded. _Thought so… messing with people like them will end up with me hanging in the tree with a suicide note saying that I love Misato so much that I've setup my own Misato-surveillance room after Ritsuko's and Maya's… joke._ He shivered, imagining those thoughts being carried out.

He hoped that Yui can't read minds. If she does, he will be already dead; his mush brains left hanging in Evangelion Unit 1's bloody right hand.

"As I believe so… Fuyutsuki?"

Kouzou looked at his former student, awaiting instructions. _What now??_

"Order Section 2 to divert all their priorities into monitoring the movements of the certain persons… that could prove to be detrimental to the Third Child's progress"

"Who are they?"

"The respective pilots of Unit 0 and Unit 2 and Major Katsuragi. Also include our agent Kaji Ryouji in the list as well"

"I see" Kouzou nodded "His rather sensitive eyes and mouth can relay information for both SEELE and Ministry of Interior" Since Kaji's arrival at NERV, he noticed that Gendo had been in the edge but still in control, using yet another information disseminating tool for his convenient use.

"And also place his two…" Gendo then became to rack his brain for that word. He knew that it is defined as a whole person you can trust and depend upon. Kouzou noted that Gendo was having a quite difficult task finding that term and nodded to himself in understanding, because he knew.

Because he knew that Gendo didn't depend on friends to trust, because he has no friends. Only enemies that are multiplying tenfold and waiting for the right time to overthrow his brooding rule at NERV as everyone's to-be-bashed-upon-favorite Bastard King, as said by the Gendo-hate fics.

"His two friends I usually see on the daily video surveillance reports?" Kouzou said, vouching for him.

"That is correct"

"It is already done, sir"

They both heard an intercom beep and Kouzou pressed the button "What is it?"

"Sir, there is a postman with a package for Commander Gendo Ikari" a man said on the other line.

"From whom?"

"It says on the label of the package that it came from the Come Come Paradise Bookshop"

"Ah…get it here" Kouzou said, nodding while Gendo smirked, his hands rubbing in delight. Since Gendo started to deal with the Hidden Leaf's village Hokage, the bookshop Come Come Paradise became a bargain intermediary between them, particularly since one of their sages actually manages the bookshop. That's when Gendo began to read the manga novels of perverseness with delight.

A moment later a postman entered Gendo's office. After Kouzou signed the delivery receipt he then left.

Gendo then enthusiastically opened the small box and found a note along with three unmarked scrolls along with the manga novels "What this?" he said, picking the note and reading it;

_To Commander Gendo Ikari,_

_Please do not open the unmarked scrolls until tomorrow at __9 am__. We would like to require our new student's presence first thing in the morning._

_Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno_

"I see" Gendo softly said and showed Kouzou the note; while he picked one of the manga novels he ordered by mail and started to read.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Morning came and first thing Shinji knew was that he was called to NERV headquarters. _Maybe another round of tests or what… _he thought dejectedly, absently rubbing his bruise in his side he acquired yesterday as well as dozens of others around his body. _Why would Asuka want to hurt me that much? Am I really that pervert, that sex-crazed idiot that I was? Maybe… I was…_

Shinji sighed. If Asuka was like that, he mused, then there is nothing he can do about that, unless he changes for the better and then standing up on his own feet to show Asuka who was the boss.

"Yes!!!" he shouted to the empty streets outside the window of the NERV issued Section 2 sedan to no one in particular "I'll show her!! I'll show her who her boss is!!! Asuka!! Wait for my revenge!!!..."

Unfortunately the energy he felt was suddenly drained from him due to his shouting and he slumped back to his seat.

"Maybe after 10,000 years…" Shinji said dejectedly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At the office of the NERV Commander, Shinji stood with his knees shaking, praying to whatever deities that are listening at him to get him out of this dark office of his… bastard father. He clenched at that thought.

"Pilot Ikari" Gendo steely said, causing Shinji to flinch for fear what would father do to him. _Please don't kill me… _he thought. If his father was about to kill him, at least he will order one of his men to do it _because _Shinji would kill his father first.

Shinji sighed at that farfetched thought. _Maybe after 10,000 years…_

"Y-yes?"

"As of today you will be put under new training effective immediately" Gendo said, while reading another manga volume.

"What… kind of training?" Shinji asked. _Since when my father started to read??_ He thought, noticing the manga's cover _Come Come __Paradise__?? What's that?_

Shinji suddenly blinked. Did he just see his father actually _drooling_?

"A different kind of training, you will see. Fuyutsuki?"

The Sub-Commander came forward, handing him the three scrolls.

"What time is it?"

Kouzou replied "Exactly 9 AM sir"

"Very well… Pilot Ikari?"

"Yes… commander?"

Gendo slowly stood up from his seat, placing the opened manga volume in his inside jacket pocket and handed him and Kouzou two of the scrolls, the other one on his gloved hand "On the count to three I want the scrolls opened, affirmative?"

"Yes father…"

"Yes sir"

Gendo then began the count, pausing to look at his subordinate and his son "One"

Shinji tensed, wondering what are these scrolls are for.

"Two"

Kouzou softly grunted and poised to open the scroll.

"Three"

Simultaneously they opened the scrolls. Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared and surrounded them. Shinji coughed while the smoke slowly dissipates.

And before them, three new persons _just _appeared in front of them.

"Hi guys!" a blond boy and a pink haired girl cheerfully greeted them while the other black haired one stood silently.

Gendo slowly came near and addressed them "I presume you are from the Hidden Village of Leaf? You used one of the variations of _Kuchiyose No Jutsu _technique" It was the same technique they used to summon Gendo in the Hidden Village of Leaf to close the deal between them and also not to know the location of their hidden village.

"Yes sir! Where's our student?" the blond jounin cheerfully replied, and then looking at Shinji who was still coughing due to the smoke "Is he the one?"

"Yes, he is" Gendo replied, and then turned to leave the office together with Kouzou "I leave him into your capable hands. Make sure by the end of the month he possesses the necessary knowledge and fitness to be able to pilot Evangelion Unit 1 effectively. Dismiss"

Without a word Gendo and Kouzou left the office, leaving the three jounins and Shinji.

"So Shinji Ikari, we meet at last" the blonde jounin said, then introduced himself and the other jounins he was with "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, that girl over there is Sakura Haruno and that dope over there is Sasuke Uchiha"

"Shut your big mouth" Sasuke and Sakura exclaimed, glaring at Naruto.

Naruto didn't seem to notice them and instead he put an arm around Shinji "So let's begin your new training with us now okay?"

"Uh… okay" Shinji replied, trying to figure out what the hell is his father planning at this time.

"Let's teach him somewhere but not here" Sakura suggested "That way no prying eyes will see him"

"That's what I've thought" Sasuke commented, already performing a hand seal "Let's go, I've saw a perfect place for him to train"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Back into the Katsuragi's, also Ikari and Sohryu's, someone is bored

Frustrated that Shinji is missing (it's because she had no one to vent all of her frustrations… err… affection into) Asuka was bored, really bored.

Asuka was really, really bored. Where did Shinji now run into, when she needed him most??

"AAAAAAA!!!!!! BAKA SHINJI!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!?"

"He's not here" Misato calmly replied, stepping out from the bathroom with a towel around her and wiping her lavender hair with the other.

"Eh?? Where is he now?? At NERV??"

"Yes, some kind of training his father cooked up for him and said he will be away for a month, only to be called upon in case of an Angel attack. When I asked Ritsuko about it she says she doesn't know about it" _Tch… as if you don't know Ritsuko_ Misato thought. _Next time you'll give me "I don't know" answer I swear that I will grill you to death!!_

Faraway from her apartment and into NERV Terminal Dogma, Ritsuko shivered, while looking at several Rei clones around her.

"Oh…" Asuka said dejectedly, sighing. _Where are you Shinji? Why are you running away from me? Don't you know that I love you so much that I gave my only sole attention to you and you only?_

Except that those "sole attentions" of Asuka involves beating Shinji while she "held" him in his neck with her teeth so that he wouldn't budge under her grasp.

No wonder people thought Shinji as pervert, seeing a couple of hickeys in his neck.

Misato's mind then switched into teasing mode from casual mode "Ohh! Missing Shinji already huh?"

"Tch… like I care anyway" Asuka muttered, feigning disinterest for the Third Child.

"Then why are you calling for Shinji huh? Do you really want him that bad?" _Yep, wanting him bad so much that she'll have sex with him, like I care anyway…_

Asuka glared at their guardian with contempt while allowing a couple of thoughts Misato was suggesting to creep into her mind "Misato, SHUT UP!!!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Somewhere around the outskirts of Tokyo 3…

"First things first" Naruto said, addressing Shinji "Learn to control your chakra"

"Chakra?" the Eva Unit 1 pilot asked.

"A mental energy. It is one of the energy sources every shinobi uses, another is stamina, which uses pure physical energy. Chakra can be converted from stamina so that it could be utilized and put into different uses" Sakura explained "Those different uses are Genjutsu, Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. Although Taijutsu is an exception here, because Taijutsu only needs pure stamina so there is no need for it to convert into chakra"

"I see… so how do I convert my stamina into chakra?"

"We'll get into that later on" Sasuke said "First thing you need to know is to control your chakra first and getting the energy not wasted, therefore putting everything into use. Remember, we got one whole month to train you"

"Can I ask a question please?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why… my father would put me into this new training?"

"So that you'll know the arts of self-defense and offense, as your father's reasoning to us. Actually when you are in our hidden village we would recommend your father to put you into academy and learn the basics, but since your father paid our Hokage a very large sum of money he wants us to rush you into becoming a chuunin level, at least" Sasuke explained.

"Chuunin level?" Shinji asked.

Sasuke sighed and looked at his two jounin companions. _If only his father would put him into the academy and becoming a genin teaching him would be much easier…_

Naruto and Sakura caught his gaze upon them and quickly understood. _Shinji's father doesn't care if his son would die due to the rushing of things, but his father said that he had faith for his son… ah, well… that's what he explained to us anyway. Plus the whole village needs money damn it _Naruto thought.

"Well… chuunin is…" Sasuke started to explain that went all night. 

.

.

.

Author has something to say: Well… err, my first time writing a Neon Genesis Evangelion/Naruto humor crossover fic. About that chakra thing, well,  it is according to my vague understanding since I've only watched few of the Naruto episodes, so please forgive me if I have grammatical errors or I have some errors regarding my chakra explanation.

Bye Bye, see 'ya later.


	2. Angel Attack!

DISCLAIMER: If I own Neon Genesis Evangelion, I will have the power to rule the world. If I own Naruto, I will have the power to cheat secretly in my tests and exams (see that particular episode where Gaara used _Daisan__ No Me, _or the Third Eye technique to cheat in first part of chuunin exams). Unfortunately I don't own them, so why bother to sue me??

.

.

.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Yow, well, I'm back for the latest update in my fic. Wow, thanks for your kind reviews people (insert your name here), although I don't understand what the anonymous reviewer mean, the one who said that my fic was better from something-or-other but worse than something-or-other. Well, I don't really expect my fic to be the best. Anyways, I felt like I'm in the mood so here we go. By the way, maybe chapters coming soon might get serious but still laced with humor (ah… humor) Hey, something's a little bit wrong in this fic so I've revised it a little bit.

.

.

.

Neon Genesis Evangelion/Naruto Crossover

.

.

.

2: Angel Attack!

.

.

.

On the Hidden Village of Leaf Hokage's lair…

The brunette Anko Mitarashi was busy reading and signing some papers as part of her secretarial work for the Hidden Leaf Village Hokage when she heard a knock from the door. Deciding that she had time for that someone who knocked on her door, she then bade the visitor to come in.

The door opened and a female jounin with shoulder length hair and pearly white eyes then came in.

"Oh it's you Hinata. What do you want?"

"Umm… well... have you received any word from Naruto and his companions?" Hinata asked, missing him already. Ever since admitting her love personally to Naruto about a year ago and him admitting to her that he finally realized that he also love her, they became an item. 

"Yup, since a week ago. Mostly it's about the progress reports of the student they are teaching. So far that special student was able to learn how to control his chakra, although awkwardly. Even Naruto managed to teach him all of his Ninjutsu techniques" she then smiled thinly "He's kinda amazing isn't it?"

"I see. What's… the name of their student, I reckon?"

"Uh…" Anko muttered, and then searched her pile of papers, finding what she wanted "Shinji Ikari, a 14 year old, studies at Tokyo-3 Junior High, NERV affiliated, and pilots Evangelion Unit 1. The rest of his personal information were classified"

"Evangelion Unit 1? Is that the purple robot we usually see on the news?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, saving us and the whole wide world from this alien menace they call Angels"

"Tokyo-3… that's where our old sage Jiraiya was managing his bookshop"

"Yep, the old pervert finally established his own business in his bookshop aptly named Come Come Paradise. I heard his business is flourishing though, many people classified as perverts came to his bookshop to buy his manga novels, including the head honcho of NERV who bargained with our Hokage to train his son. Even Kakashi-sama too" she then sighs "Why would he need those hentai mangas to satisfy his craving for naked women when I'm here just for him and him only?"

Hinata gulped and sweatdrops.

"Oh… I see… well… anyway, I'll go now" Hinata said, turning away, satisfied that Naruto was doing fine with his fellow jounin companions and their student.

"Okidoki, I'll keep you posted regarding this matter" Anko replied, waving her hand in dismissive gesture.

The door then closed behind Hinata's back and Anko leaned on her soft chair and sighed, absently rubbing the three odd marks on her shoulder.

The former Team 7's updated report intrigued her though; about Shinji Ikari… it is unusual for someone to learn the techniques so fast in a space of one week. How can it be for someone not belonging to the Hidden Village of Leaf?

_This sure would be interesting, I'll ask one of the other new jounins later to gather information_ _about this latest discovery _Anko thought _I'm sure Hokage would approve…_

She then stood up and went to the room beside her office. There she found Kakashi Hatake, the former Team 7's sensei tied to the… extremely interesting bondage gear. His mouth has been gagged so as to prevent noise coming from him that would certainly attract attention. 

"You've been naughty as of late Kakashi-sama, it's time for your punishment" Anko cheerfully said, licking her lips to express her whole satisfaction.

"Mmfff mfff mfff mmmff!!!" Kakashi enthusiastically replied (Translation: Yes I've been naughty mistress Anko, spank me! Spank me!)

.

.

.

.

Misato decided to pay Commander Ikari a visit so here she was in his office, in front of him. Gendo simply waited for the Tactical Operations Director to say what she wanted.

"Sir, may I ask how is Shinji doing in his training and where he is currently now?" Misato asked. Ever since his presence was not felt in her apartment her life was becoming duller and duller since she had no one to tease. Like Asuka, she is becoming bored at life without Shinji.

"The Third Child is actually fine" Gendo monotonously replied, while reading another manga volume.

Misato waited for a moment for him to answer her second question, but none came forthcoming so she reiterated her request "Commander, where is Shinji Ikari?"

"That, I cannot divulge until the end of the month. If you are worried about his safety I can assure you that he is perfectly fine. Dismiss" the commander replied, without raising his eyes to levelly meet hers, because he was busy reading his manga "Now if there is nothing else relevant to the Third Child or NERV related issues you can go now. I have important matters to attend to such as paying a visit to the UN officials a moment later"

The lavender haired major could only grit her teeth as she saluted and went out from his office, then she suddenly blinked.

"I've never saw Gendo read before" she said to herself, then scratched her head "Well, I gotta pay Ritsuko a visit again"

.

.

.

.

"Okay, what's your problem Asuka?" Hikari asked, although she knew already what her problem is anyway. Since last week she has been observing Asuka and found her to be depressed at something.

Something Shinji related.

"Baka Shinji's not around" was Asuka's reply.

"I can see that" Hikari said. She noticed it herself, particularly since Shinji's presence in the class ceased about a week ago and his missed printouts already piling up in his desk "Care to tell me the details?"

"His father sent him to some kind of training" Asuka replied. She really didn't know what kind of training her Shinji was doing. She even tried to ask Shinji's father about it but the latter refused to tell her the details.

"What kind of training?"

"They wouldn't tell me"

"Oh… I see" Hikari said "Anyway he is in safe hands right? I mean those suited men you say that they came from Section 2 is always with him right? Nothing can go wrong I assure you"

"Yeah sure…" Asuka said, then snorted "But it is Shinji's excuse for him to get away from me"

Hikari could only raise her brows, noting that she understood. _Of course Shinji would run away from her, since Asuka was always treating him like shit ever since the first time she arrives at the school a month ago. Poor boy, living with her was like living with the spawn of snakes who happened to be my best friend._

"Doesn't he understand?" the redhead ranted "I just like him to stand up on his own, instead of doing things for praises! Sheesshh! I can't stand him!!"

The class representative could only sigh "But why beating him senselessly Asuka? Exactly why?" she asked, suddenly determined to find out what's exactly the reason Shinji ends up with bruises accentuated with a couple of slap marks.

Asuka could only mutter something incomprehensible and Hikari suddenly decided not to know. _Well… it's their problem anyway. Why should I care when I have Touji all by myself? Touji only matters to me… Touji only matters to me… Touji only matters to me…_

"Hey class rep!"

Hikari turned her head enthusiastically to see a familiar someone who called for her "Touji!!!"

"Are you free tonight? Look here I got two tickets for advance screening of the movie you picked" Touji said, showing her two tickets in his hand.

"Yes I am!" was Hikari's instantaneous reply.

"I see, so I'll pick you up later at 8?"

"Sure thing Touji!"

"Okay then. Hey Asuka! Where's Shinji?" Touji asked.

Asuka replied, rather morosely "NERV. Training"

"Without you?" Touji asked incredulously "Well, it's understandable, since you always beat him up"

Without waiting for Asuka to shot back, he then turned to Hikari "So see you later huh?" 

"Sure! See 'ya"

"See 'ya"

After Touji went out of Hikari's sight, she slumped on the bench being lovestruck girl she is, finally being asked out by the one she truly desire.

"Ohh… Touji…"

Asuka on the other hand could only sigh in apoplexy.

"I'm going home Hikari see 'ya" she said, picking up her bag.

"See 'ya" Hikari replied, momentarily daydreaming what's like to be with Touji, hearts sparkling in her eyes, and then suddenly returns to her normal demeanor "Hey Asuka!"

"What?" Asuka said, turning back.

"Do you mind a piece of advice?" she offered, remembering her conversation with Asuka.

"Spill it"

"Well…" the class representative began "About Shinji Ikari, at least try to be nicer to him. Don't always try to beat the living daylights out of him when he committed mistakes. At least… be kind to him" Hikari then picked up her things "Hey Asuka, I'll see you tomorrow"

The class representative then went away, leaving Asuka behind.

"Be kind to him…" Asuka echoed, frowning, before turning away in opposite direction.

_._

_._

_._

_._

Next day afternoon, somewhere around the outskirts of Tokyo-3…

"Wow Shinji, you really learn fast!" Naruto cheerfully said, amazed on how Shinji learns all of his Ninjutsu techniques he taught to him in just a space of one week, although there is still a problem regarding his chakra control. Naruto don't have to worry about it since it was Sakura's turn to teach their student tomorrow.

"Th-thank you, sir…" Shinji stammered, gasping out his thanks after exhausting most of his chakra just to create 20 shadow clones of his likeness.

"Can the formalities, Naruto will be just fine—"

Suddenly the shrill alarm blast startled both of them and the rest of Tokyo-3 citizens. Sakura and Sasuke simultaneously appeared beside them.

"Yep, it's that Angel attack wasn't it?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes…" the Third child replied "I… I must go now"

"Don't worry Shinji" Sakura cheerfully said, already performing a hand seal "We'll take you there really fast. Plus, this is the chance of our lifetime to actually watch the live battle between you and the Angel"

In a puff of smoke, the three jounins and their student disappeared.

.

.

.

.

Kouzou was waiting expectantly in his office for the jounins to arrive together with the commander's son when he heard a smoke discharge behind him.

"You're late" Kouzou monotonously said.

"Sorry…" Shinji muttered his trademark apology before whisked away by two Section 2 agents to prep him up for the imminent Angel Attack.

"Status report?" the sub-commander asked.

"Well, Shinji Ikari was amazingly doing fine. Or rather, it is rather unbelievable for someone like him to learn skills so fast" Naruto replied. 

"Yes, unbelievable for someone not originated from the Hidden Village of Leaf" Sakura continued "Although he learns skills so fast, he tires so easily"

"Can anything be done to remedy that situation?" Kouzou asked.

"I'll train him to use his chakra properly because currently he awkwardly manages it. That would be the solution" Sakura replied.

"By the way NERV sub-commander" Sasuke piped in "We would like to see our student during the actual battle. We would like to observe him so that we can come up with necessary ideas on how to train him better" he requested.

"Permission granted, better do away with your casual clothing at first so as not to attract attention" Kouzou said.

The three jounins then performed a simple hand seal and a puff of smoke came a moment later, enveloping them. After the smoke dissipates, Kouzou can see that they are now disguised as NERV personnel.

"Good…" the sub-commander nodded approvingly.

"By the way, where is the commander?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, he's off somewhere meeting with important people"

"I see"

.

.

.

.

"Where the hell you've been Baka Shinji??" Asuka asked in Shinji's communication window.

"Sorry Asuka. I'm… on a training of some sort" the Third Child replied, keeping in mind that his training must kept to be secret. Until the end of the month anyway.

"I know that. I'm asking where the hell you are training so that at least I can come visit you!!"

"I can't tell…"

"That's because you're ordered to Third Child! Spill it out!!" Asuka screamingly requested that caused Shinji to flinch back.

"That would have to wait Second Child" Misato piped in suddenly, her communication window popping up "The target is approaching. Get ready to engage by taking turns"

"Roger!" Shinji and Asuka replied.

Suddenly on the horizon something blew up from the ocean, and Shinji tensed when he saw the target.

"The Angel!!" the Third Child exclaimed, and fired away with the Eva's palette rifle.

"Watch my back Third!" Asuka said, taking on the frontline

"Eh?? Hey, wait a minute!!"

"Ladies first!!"

For once, Shinji had courage to talk back "You jerk! You are disregarding the procedure!!!"

Asuka ignored him and instead willed Eva Unit 2 to soar in the air with the lance weapon "Hyaaahhh!!!!"

The Angel directly received the hit and was sliced in half.

"See Third Child? This is how to make a kill with elegance and finesse" Asuka beamingly said, already gloating on her first Angel kill. _See Shinji? Just look at me Shinji, I'm perfect! I'm beautiful, I have perfect white teeth and I'm the greatest pilot! Lucky for you I fell in love at you at first sight back that day we first met!! _Asuka cheerfully thought.

"What do you know? She isn't too bad after all" Shinji muttered to himself, and then gasped to see the Angel moving "Asuka watch out!!!"

"Huh??!"

What happened next entirely took the pilots by surprise.

.

.

.

.

"That concludes the battle" a male person wearing a pair of eyeglasses remarked, who observed the whole actual battle until to the N2 Mine Attack to incapacitate the Angel that had suddenly divided itself into two and attacked the two units.

A puff of smoke materialized beside him and an unknown ninja appeared and addressed him "Kabuto, the master would like to know the results of your observation report"

"Oh yeah, here take this" Kabuto replied, giving him an information card "Send my regards to Hidden Sand's Kazekage"

.

.

.

To Be Continued…

Author has something to say: Well, looks like something's cooking up in my fic, I wonder what?? Hehehe… find out later.

Send your reviews, comments and suggestions… even flames if you want at project_r510@yahoo.com.

Bye Bye, see 'ya later


	3. Forget that Synch Training!

DISCLAIMER: If I own Neon Genesis Evangelion, I will be rich. If I own Naruto, I would be richer. But I'm poor, just created this fic for my imaginative purposes. So why bother???

.

.

.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Yow, well I'm back for the third part. Once again thank you for your kind reviews on my second part ^_^. So here is the third part, so… please review, review, review!! About the S/A or S/R or S/random Eva female character thing, *shrug* well… *shrug*

.

.

.

Neon Genesis Evangelion/Naruto Crossover

.

.

.

3: Forget about that synchronization training!

.

.

.

 "—so that is your proposal Uzumaki?" Kouzou asked, frowning thoughtfully to Naruto's suggestion.

"Yes sir. Me and my two buddies here have agreed upon it after observing the whole battle. As what you have said, the Eva is… uh…"

"Neural linked to the pilot" Sakura finished for Naruto.

"Right! So Shinji can feel the pain when Eva does right? If so, he can actually apply the skills he learned on the Eva!"

"You mean that Evangelion Unit 1 could also perform _Kage__ Bunshin No Jutsu_ when willed by the pilot?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

"Of course!" Naruto replied cheerfully.

Kouzou rubbed his chin in deep thought, and then decided to ask Gendo about this first "Well… I'll have to talk to the NERV commander about your proposal. If he approves, then Shinji will attempt to take on the Angel himself without his fellow pilot"

"I hope he approves" Naruto remarked "It's all for his son"

Kouzou nodded and went away, while the three ninjas disguised as NERV personnel each performed a hand seal, and then instantaneously disappeared within a puff of smoke.

.

.

.

.

"Ikari-kun…"

"Hmm?" Shinji said, pausing from his walk in one of the NERV headquarters' corridors, turning to meet the voice's owner who happened to be Rei Ayanami, the First Child and the designated pilot of Evangelion Unit 0, which was still in cryostasis, thereby unable to do battle for awhile.

"You… did well today" Rei remarked awkwardly. Since after the 5th Angel battle, the First Child felt some kind of… she didn't know what these feelings were. At first she treated him formally as "Pilot Ikari" or "Third Child" because he was the pilot of Evangelion Unit 1, or because he was the commander's son… but now…

"Thank you… Ayanami" Shinji replied cheerfully.

"May I inquire about some important matters?" Rei asked.

"What is it?"

"During the space of one week" Rei began "I notice that your presence at school ceased and you have been missing the assignments that had been imposed on us. May I ask what you are doing last week?" she asked. Rei had asked the commander about it but the latter refused to tell her, saying that it is confidential and shouldn't be divulged. Rei stressed that she has higher clearance like his, so she has a right to know but the commander simply denied her request.

"Training"

"What kind of training?"

"I… cannot tell you the details Ayanami. I mean… until the end of the month anyway or until my training was concluded" Shinji replied. With that he turned away rather abruptly.

Rei looked at him incredulously and felt unfamiliar wave of emotion hitting her. _What's this feeling? Irritation…that… that… I'm unsatisfied from his insufficient answer?_ Suddenly determined to know what Shinji had been up to, she grabbed his hand and held it.

"Hey Ayanami… what…?" Shinji stammered, finding her grip into his hand was vise-like.

"I insist you tell me the details of your training" Rei steely asked, tightening her grip because Shinji was slowly resisting to get his hand off. She had to know, since the commander refused to tell her what kind of training Shinji had been up to, maybe his son would reveal the answer she needed. If he still wouldn't give what she wanted, maybe she should work on a "different" kind of persuasion that you Shinji/Rei fans would approve.

"I cannot tell!" Shinji exclaimed, still struggling.

Finding that her grip on Shinji was somewhat loosening, she let go of his hand… and literally bear-hugged him from behind.

"I can't let you go that easily, not until you tell me what I wanted" Rei seethed in his ear, rather… sexily that caused Shinji to shiver, causing him to think otherwise on what she wanted.

"We're… we're still young… you know" the Third Child answered, wondering if Rei wants "it". Right here, right now, right in front of the leering male in his 30's dressed in standard NERV clothing.

He would oblige into IT actually.

But Rei didn't have plans to make it out with him today, at least not yet anyway. She was just using a technique which she acquired from one of the spy movies which female agents use beauty and sex to get male opponents on their whim "Tell me what kind of training you are currently undergoing Ikari-kun, and maybe… maybe I'll give you something in return" the First Child said, idly circling her forefinger in Shinji's chest.

Shinji sweatdrops. Since when Rei was acting like this that he is currently experiencing? He then looked at his wristwatch and was horrified to see that he only has 5 minutes until the next meeting with his next jounin teacher Sakura. He then remembered the agreement he had between her…

_Flashback, 10 hours before…_

_Sakura was literally scaring him with her trademark anger "If you are late in your upcoming session with me after the Angel battle I'll have Naruto here punish you by turning you into a woman again!!"_

_"Ahhh!!!__ No! I won't be late! I promise!" Shinji exclaimed, not interested to receive that "severe" punishment. When he was punished by it, it caused him to nearly die out due to excessive blood loss of seeing himself trapped in the woman's naked body. _

_At least the good thing is that it is only temporary._

_The bad thing is that it only wears off after a day. Shinji can't stand humiliation of being naked in one whole day while Naruto and Sakura, even Sasuke was laughing their asses off at him._

_End Flashback…_

Thinking fast, Shinji then said, using latest Girl-Evasion Maneuver No. 2,  one of the skills he learned from Sasuke during one of the days Sakura was chasing him down "Okay… if you want to know… close your eyes first"

Rei blinked. _What have I done? He's going to kiss me!!!_  Involuntarily she closed her eyes and waited… her knees trembling…

She felt Shinji shifted, and then…

"What the!?" the leering NERV personnel that was actually waiting for them to make it out exclaimed "Where did he go!? What's that smoke!?" A pause, then he yelled "What the hell are you hugging!?"

Obviously the man was referring to her so Rei opened her eyes and found that instead of her hugging Shinji that was puckering up to kiss him, she found herself hugging a huge steel pipe.

"!!!!" Rei gasped, shocked to say a word.

.

.

.

At Ritsuko's private office, Kaji appeared behind the good doctor and hugged her from behind.

"This situation looks familiar again eh, Kaji?" Ritsuko said, chuckling.

"At least this time there is no one pressing their face in the window…" Kaji said, using one of his women-seduce maneuvers to score one from his female friend since college.

Ritsuko wouldn't fall for it easily "Well… it is true that there is no one pressing their face on the window right now, but someone familiar was literally glaring at you from one of the telephone communication windows, and it's coming from the commander's office" she said, pointing at the screen.

Kaji looked at the screen to see Misato glaring at him, multiple veins popping up in his forehead before she abruptly discharges air from her nose like a bull and signing off.

"Well, at least Commander Ikari was not here at NERV today or else she may face possible dire consequences" Kaji remarked "Why Misato was at the commander's office anyway?" he asked.

"She is busy reading those damage reports, insurance expense reports, property losses reports, blah blah blah and everything on top of Commander Ikari's desk" the doctor replied.

"Hmm… I see" Kaji said, then fished a disk from his pocket. He wrote something on it and then he gave it to Ritsuko.

"What's this?" Ritsuko asked, raising a brow to see a note with a heart-shaped drawing.

"Oh, it's one of my ideas to help my dearest honey accomplish the next mission to destroy the incapacitated Angel once and for all. Of course, it's up to her whether to accept it or not" Kaji said, then turned to leave "Got to go now sugar, I have more important matters to attend to"

"Such as tailing women, I suppose?" Ritsuko mildly sneered.

Kaji shrugged "Maybe" he said and waved her goodbye before leaving the doctor's office.

The agent then walked a couple of steps before rounding the corner and saw a blond male in NERV standard clothing.

"How's it going?" the blond man asked.

"Everything went well; I managed to pull it off. The doctor didn't even noticed while I gave her the disk that contains the strategy that would suit our plans for our student"

"Of course. You had time to observe the people's movements and personality so when we need to disguise ourselves as one of them, they won't be fooled"

"How's that stubby-chinned man?" Kaji asked.

"He's fine; we don't have to worry because he won't remember anything what happened. I used a Genjutsu technique on him" the blond man replied.

Kaji performed a simple hand seal and a smoke puffed up, covering him completely. After the smoke dissipates, Sasuke was now standing there instead of Kaji.__

"Let's go now Naruto. Sakura and Shinji are waiting for us"

.

.

.

Later in the Katsuragi household, Misato was staring agape at her laptop computer, finding Kaji's "strategy" to be ludicrous.

"What the nine tails of hell does Kaji was thinking!? How can it be possible for Evangelion Unit 1 to take on the Angel alone!?" the major exclaimed.

She then continued to read Kaji's proposal "Hmm… according to the information he found once that Evangelion Unit 1 went into berserk mode, it would tear the angel apart. But it wouldn't happen… would it?"

Misato scratched her nose in deep thought and remarked "It's not possible for the pilot to induce the Eva into berserk mode… but according to the information he found Evangelion Unit 1 to produce extraordinary skills during actual combat, and it would only be displayed when the pilot feels the tension…." she scratched her head "I don't understand what this gibberish say… but I'll still order Eva Unit 2 to sortie out together with Eva Unit 1"

.

.

.

Night time fell on the Hidden Leaf Village and Hinata found Ino in the bridge, lost in thought while gazing at the stars above it seemed.

"Ino?"

Ino turned around and was obviously surprised "Huh!?"

"Sorry… if I surprise… you… like that" the pearly white eyed jounin apologized.

"Apology accepted" the blond female jounin cheerfully sad before resuming her stargazing. Hinata followed suit, looking at the dark skies.

A moment passed before Ino decided to start a conversation with Hinata "Do you remember last year, the day I graduated into jounin class?"

Hinata nodded "Yes… ummm… what's so special about?"

"Everyone cheered and congratulated for graduating into jounin class, even your Naruto… everyone, but someone was missing…"

Hinata got her point "Sasuke" she said.

Ino nodded and continued "He was the only one who didn't congratulated me…"

"Do you feel bad about it?" the pearly white eyed jounin asked.

"Yes… I do" the blonde morosely said, her eyes casting downward to look at the moon reflecting in the lake "Seems like he still keeps up in his bastard attitude… tch… I was wondering now…"

"About what?"

"He was cold and indifferent to us girls who like him, but was cool and outgoing with the other guys. Hinata, do you think that… he was gay?" Ino asked, hoping that her assumption was incorrect and false.

Hinata blinked and gulped "I… uh… he's… not… gay…"

"Why's so?" Ino asked. She needs a reason to believe that Sasuke is not gay.

"You… wouldn't… like… to… believe… what I will tell you… Ino…" Hinata stammered.

Ino's eyes widened "Sakura? No…" she muttered, finding that her rival and her once best friend managed to have a place in Sasuke's heart and get the one she desired away from her forever.

"No! It isn't her…"

"Tenten!?" the blonde incredulously asked, finding that Sasuke's relationship with Tenten would be unlikely to happen, since the Chinese wannabe female wasn't interested in him… or is it?

"No…"

"Then who is it?"

Hinata took a deep breath before replying "Do you remember during one of our missions with the Hidden Sand ninjas… a month ago?"

Ino looked at her like who have gone mad "THAT ALSO BLONDE NINJA TEMARI!!?? SPILL THE DETAILS!!!"

The pearly white eyed jounin gulped again "Well… I was walking to find Naruto in the Hidden Sand Village when I saw Sasuke together with Temari… and they… and they… and they…"

_Looks like Sasuke has a thing for women 3 years older than him and have more developed bodies… poor Ino _Hinata thought

Hinata's blush was all Ino needed and fell to her knees before shouting to heavens and to whatever deities that have time to listen at her.

 "NOOOOOO!!!!!!"

.

.

.

Sasuke shivered "I sense someone's talking about me"

"I also felt that everyday" Shinji piped in, after he and Sakura took a break after one of their tiring chakra control lessons in their makeshift camp somewhere on the outskirts of Tokyo-3 "It happens all the time" he said, while eating Naruto's prepared ramen for everybody.

Sasuke grunted and continued to eat.

While Sasuke and Shinji were eating ramen, meanwhile on the outside Naruto and Sakura talked.

"How's his training Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"He's doing fine" Sakura replied "He'll do well in the upcoming Angel battle and surprise everyone who will be watching. Of course it will be covered up with unusual occurrences that usually come up with the unstable Evangelion Unit 1, according to the reports the NERV sub-commander permitted me to read and show to you guys"

"I hope…" Naruto said, hoping that the idea he was about to share to Sakura would be ludicrous "… he's also not unstable as his Eva…"

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued…

Author Has Something To Say: Well… I had nothing to say first *shrug*


End file.
